


The Moriarty Brothers

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Innocent Richard Brook, Protective Jim Moriarty, Richard Brook was REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: “I don’t regret a thing.”“And that’s the problem. You killed those people.”“Yes, and if I could be sorry I would be, but I can’t, not when they were trying to kill you.”Jim and Richard have a talk. A look behind the criminal into who Jim is around family.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Moriarty Brothers

“I don’t regret a thing.”

“And that’s the problem. You killed those people.”

“Yes, and if I could be sorry I would be, but I can’t, not when they were trying to kill you.”

Richard sighs, he should have known this was going to happen. He never wanted any part in his twin brothers business but when your identical twins and one is the head of the criminal network people find you and you no longer have a say in what you want. 

There had been a group of men who had found Richard, a Jim Moriarty look alike and, naturally went after him. There was no way two unrelated people could look so similar, right?

It turned out that they were right and, because of that, Richard ended up right in the place he didn’t want to be. 

He was the reason those people had died. Maybe not directly, he wasn’t the one that killed them, of course not, he would never hurt anyone like that. And that was why he hated being the reason his brother has added four new names to his kill list. 

“There wasn’t any other way you could have gone? Something else you could have done?” He asks, exasperated, rubbing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Jim would be the reason his hair is already turning grey. 

“No, of course not Richard. I told you, they were coming for you. What did you want me to do? Stand around and wait until your body was found?” He asks, arms gesturing wildly as he raises his voice in a way that always made his younger twin more than a little uncomfortable. He just couldn’t figure out what the other didn’t understand. To Jim, it was the most simple thing in the world. Someone goes after his younger brother and, therefore, that person has to die. 

“I just don’t like being mixed up in this. I hate being the reason people get killed or hurt. You know how I feel about this. Why do you keep doing it?” He asks, his voice turning more tired and soft as he slowly gives up the fight. 

“Because I protect you, Richie. That’s what I do, it’s what I’ve always done. I’m not going to stop that now just because we’re adults, you know?” He asks, calming as well, hearing the tone of the other man’s voice. 

He takes a step closer and lays a hand on his shoulder, his attempts at comforting him as he confessed, more than a little out of his depth here. “Whatever you feel knowing people are killed to keep you safe, that and worse is what it’s like for me, knowing I’m the reason you’re hurt and knowing I could have done something to prevent it. I’m sorry Richie but I’m going to continue protecting you, no matter what it takes. 

Richard sighs softly, giving a huff of a laugh, looking to the floor and shaking his head. He couldn’t believe his brother sometime. The fact the world was terrified of him. Sometime he could see it but when the man kicked into brother mode there was none of that left. Unless it was protective older brother mode, then it all came rushing to the front in the most terrifying of ways. 

His brother had always treated Richard like the younger, smaller boy since they were little. In fact, Richard didn’t know they were twins for years until realizing they had the same birthday and the candles were always the same on the cakes. That wasn’t until much later on, not having cakes in their childhood. That’s a story for another day.

The point is, Jim has always protected Richard and treated him like a child, despite being the same age, height and, in general, about the same size as well. 

The world was far from knowing this side of Moriarty. He wasn’t the dangerous criminal, or not always. He was also a brother, the one to stand up and protect those he cares about and, at the end of the day, just doing what he felt he needed to be doing in order to survive. 

That was the thing Richard had to keep reminding himself about so, as the thought finally comes back to him, he takes a deep breath and nods to Jim. “I know, thank you, brother.” He responds with a small smile. 

No matter what Jim does, Richie will always end up forgiving him, no matter how much he hates it, both forgiving and some of the stuff he does. They both know it will always be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but hey, two things in one day. I was bored and this came out of it. If anyone is interested.   
> Comments, kudos, not?


End file.
